


ooh, you're my best friend

by udipo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are best friends and they love each other ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udipo/pseuds/udipo
Summary: The call is silent. Skeppy knows Bad needs a moment- and he gives him that. He’s perfectly content to lie his head on the heel of his hand- to breathe softly into the mic and hear Bad’s own oddly reassuring little exhales in reply to his; to let their breathing and time together relax him until he’s melting into his arm, truly at ease with the person he loves most.Something tugs at his heart.-Bad gets more than a little emotional from Skeppy’s video.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 247





	ooh, you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> HIHI HEYSHD IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN SKEPPY’S NEWEST VID PLS GO WATCH IT RN GO GO GO I DONT WANNA RUIN OR SPOIL ANYTHING FOR U AND IT’S A REALLY SWEET VIDEO :] https://youtu.be/yg_wAYB9Ih8  
> -  
> title is a lyric from you’re my best friend by queen :] is it original? not at all.  
> i am speed!! anYWAYS IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN A DAY AND I AM STILL CRYING I LOVE THEM SM!!! i kinda strayed towards romantic, but this can be read as /p or /r [like i think the end of the video was ahaha], i really don’t mind! my fav fics to write and read anyways are those kinda open to interpretation ones  
> alright! go enjoy! :]

Skeppy gets a discord ring from Bad nearly an hour after his video airs. The knowledge that Bad had watched the video all the way through from the second it was out does something unexplainable to his chest, the warmth and affection nearly choking him. It pulls a smile from his lips and he’s unable to contain his elation, answering before it even begins to ring for the second time.

Here’s the thing- Skeppy isn’t dense. He’s not. He’s in tune with other’s emotions, he knows when he starts to cross a line, he can read a room.

And right now?

Right now, his very-scientific-and-genius room reading method tells him Bad isn’t in any state to talk right now. He gets it, he does.

And so: The call is silent. Skeppy knows Bad needs a moment- and he gives him that. He’s perfectly content to lie his head on the heel of his hand- to breathe softly into the mic and hear Bad’s own oddly reassuring little exhales in reply to his; to let their breathing and time together relax him until he’s melting into his arm, truly at ease with the person he loves most.

Something tugs at his heart.

He feels it every time Bad laughs at one of his dumb jokes, or when he hears his cries of joy following his beating Skeppy in bedwars, to the point where he can’t be mad at him anymore. It’s a swell of emotion, all-too encompassing and leaving him wanting to feel it more all at once. It’s all he can focus on, all he _wants_ to focus on, and he finds himself pushing a little too far at times, threatening to knock down the long chain of dominoes that he likes to imagine as the friendship they’ve built up over the years. 

It gets him calling Bad cute, pretty, anything he can think of in the moment. It gets him ruffling his hair through the silence that follows each joke, has him preparing to leave the call and apologize later, once they’ve calmed down, through private messages. It gets him perking up when nothing bad happens; when the joke hits. And it’s just so _rewarding_ , when he gets that stupid cute laugh or hiccup of affection that he just keeps doing it, keeps going in, and it just gets better every time.

He feels it every time Bad says he loves him.

He hears a sniffle and tilts his head up, faintly rubbing his cheek from where it had slipped down into the crook of his arm. He’s met with a teary face taking up the whole of his screen. Bad has earbuds in, forgoing his usual bulky headset, and he’s staring directly at the camera instead of turning away from it, another usual being him stealing self-conscious side views at his webcam on the rare streams where he uses it. He’s wearing Skeppy’s merch- ‘ _his merch!! his merch!!’ his mind supplies unhelpfully_ \- and god what he would do to see the hood up. The hoodie’s already far too big for him, the hood pulled up would leave him swimming in it.

The hood pulled over his _non-bald head_ would leave him swimming in it, that is. Skeppy traces his eyes over the hair that’s grown back, nearly returning to its previous length. It’s a bit neater this time, his bangs parted and swept to their respective sides. It looks soft, so soft, and Skeppy wishes he could reach through the screen and feel it, reach through and hug Bad, hold him, and card through that way-too-soft-looking hair with his hands.

Skeppy snorts. Despite everything, Bad still has gamer hair, a long, wide dent crossing the width of his head near the back, the hair surrounding it wild and sticking up. It looks silly, if he must be honest, a great contrast with the neat, put-together front.

Skeppy thinks he looks beautiful.

His noise seems to have alerted Bad, his eyes- glossy and full of emotion- darting anxiously between his monitor and webcam. Skeppy fumbles, cursing, loud _‘fuck fuck fuck’_ s spilling over his lips. They never really do this- the whole camera thing- and Skeppy’s quick to click his on, wincing when dandruff drifts from hair at his tousle acting as a quick attempt to fix it up a bit

Bad smiles at Skeppy when he finally appears, eyes lighting up and voice soft. “Language.”  
  
Skeppy chooses to ignore that, instead inching closer to his metaphorical domino track that refuses to leave his hand. His finger is brushing the first domino just barely, and oh does he want to flick it down.

He pulls a hand to his face, sweater covering the large majority of the bottom half of his face. He turns his head to the side, mumbling into his sleeve as best as he can.

“You’re so cute.”  
  
The reaction from Bad is immediate, a pretty flush working across his face and he flips up his hood, yanking on the drawstrings to gather it tightly around his head. Suddenly Skeppy wants to do it again, wants to stay in this moment forever, wants to keep teasing Bad if it means he’ll react like that. 

“S’geppy- please-” His voice lilts on a whine, Skeppy’s name slurring as does whenever he catches Bad off guard. His chest lifts with pride, _he was the one who made Bad feel like that,_ and he sits in quiet self-satisfaction as he waits for Bad to end his restlessness.

To his surprise, his fidgeting continues. He’s quiet for a moment, clearing his throat and shuffling around in his chair. When he does speak, his voice is soft, cracking with every word.

“I’m not even sure why I called you, just- that video was too much, Skeppy! And the ending...” He turns to hide his face in the comfort of his hood, burying in even further at Skeppy’s snicker. “You didn’t have to do all of that. Really.” His voice is quiet now. Hesitant.

There’s so much Skeppy wants to say. He absolutely had to do that, and Bad deserves so much more than a video. He wishes he could have flown over, could have actually seen him, could have been there with him. But he’s garbage at words, awful at explaining what he’s feeling and he stutters over his reply.

“I just didn’t really know how to show my appreciation for you. I mean, you’ve put up with me for so long and you’re somehow still here, and you still- ugh, I dunno, man.” He scratches the back of his neck, not letting go when his arm falls and comes to rest his elbow on the desk. “You mean so, so much,“ He glances up at his camera, letting his gaze fall as quickly as it had risen, “to me, and I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you. We’ve been through so much together.”

And he’s moving forward, the dominoes tumbling over and crashing nearly all at once, not at all pretty or majestic but just as perfect. Skeppy wants to regret it, fuck, he really wants to regret it, but when the call goes quiet apart from a small, hidden gasp from Bad, he thinks, _fuck it._ He’s knocked everything down already, there’s nothing to lose, and if he’s being completely honest with himself? There never was.

Skeppy has to hide his face when he heats up all at once, feeling far too vulnerable in front of Bad. The final domino tips over.

“I just… really fucking love you, Bad.”

“Hey! Language!”

Skeppy glares up from where he’s buried his head in his arms, elated to find the hood has been loosened from around his head but is still very much being worn. He’s grinning playfully, eyes and voice showing no real malice. Skeppy just groans, rolling his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he looks back up at his friend expectantly. Bad’s cheeks swell up further, a fond laugh escaping his lips.

“I love you too, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> very proud of this one but pls still leave thoughts and stuff, i am always open for criticism and improvement :] now, please scream with me. and we also get the rewind tomorrow? [i am posting this so late at night lolz] after this gem of a video? we’re spoiled  
> go send skeppy and bad your love. thanks for reading, and happy new year!


End file.
